AMOUR CHOC ET SANTE!
by CamDark
Summary: Avez vous déjà imaginez un Draco Malfoy cardiologue réputé, Une Hermione Granger infirmière stupide et empotée et un Harry Potter accro à l'ordinateur ? Et bien venez lire pour découvrir cette bande de zouaves complètement chtarbées!
1. Default Chapter

_Tous d'abord je tiens à dire que ceci est un AU autrement dit un Univers Alternatif. Vous êtes donc prévenus._

_Ceci est une new fic farfelu de moi._

_Les personnages appartiennent à miss J.K.Rowling (bouhouh !!!). Vilà pour le disclaimer._

_Je dédicace ma fic à C que j'adore et qui es parvenu dieu seul sait comment à écouter ma fic jusqu'au bout (elle doit sortir de l'hôpital dans une semaine)._

_Ce chapitre est très court et les autres ne sont pas bien longs non plus. Et oui j'ai déjà fini d'écrire ma fic, alors normalement, je dis bien normalement si tout se passe bien et qu'il ne m'arrive pas de catastrophe majeure, je devrais poster mes chapitres assez rapidement. Il y en a cinq au total._

_Passons à l'histoire !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_En exclusivité pour vous Amour, Choc et Santé !!!!!_

__

__

__

**Première partie : DOCTEUR !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Harry Potter, un jeune homme de seize ans, était tranquillement installé derrière l'écran de son ordinateur et clavardait avec son meilleur ami Ron Weasley lorsque ce dernier décida qu'il était temps pour lui de quitter la conversation (NDA : à 4h du mat' y serai peut-être temps).

HP « Non Ron je t'en pris reviens. Je ne pourrais jamais survivre sans clavarder avec toi. RON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » BIP !!! BIP !!! BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP !!!!!!!!

Harry Potter est conduit d'urgence à l'hôpital suite à un arrêt cardiaque (NDA : au cas où vous n'auriez pas comprit lol). C'était la troisième fois cette semaine qu'il s'y rendait. Heureusement qu'il avait eu la bonne idée de prendre un abonnement qui lui permettait d'avoir une chambre 5 étoiles pour lui tous seul ainsi qu'un buffet gratuit et à volonté. C'était bien entendu pour ce dernier qu'il avait prit l'abonnement. Le hic, c'est que si jamais il venait à décéder, donc à mourir, et bien, il ne pourrait pas avoir son buffet, parce qu'il serait mort et les morts ne mangent pas. C'est donc tout à fait logique !! (NDA : Et oui faut suivre un peu, je sais que c'est dur).

On le conduisit directement au bloc opératoire où l'attendait le docteur. Ce docteur était le plus réputé en matière de cardiologie c'était également le plus compétent (NDA : et le plus beau lol). Son nom : Draco Malfoy.

Il avait avec lui une infirmière chargée de l'assister. Il n'en avait pas besoin car elle n'avait pas la moindre compétences et qu'elle l'énervait au plus haut point et en plus il préférait travailler seul. Mais le directeur la lui avait imposé sous peine de voir son salaire diminuer considérablement. Et l'argent, il en avait besoin. Non pas qu'il soit pauvre, non, c'était simplement par principe. « Jamais un Malfoy digne de se nom ne peut se permettre d'avoir un salaire en dessous de celui de ses inférieurs ». Article 12 du code de tout bon Malfoy respectant et honorant sa famille. C'est donc à contre cœur qu'il se coltinait cette infirmière aux cheveux rose bonbon et aux yeux bruns. Son nom : Hermione Granger.

_Maintenant que le décor est installé et que les présentations ont été faites. Place à l'hystérie !!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

HG : Docteur ! Docteur ! Le jeune Harry Potter a fait une attaque ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait docteur ?!

DM : Commencez par la fermer ! Vous m'échauffez les oreilles ! Ensuite vous allez (tentée) de m'aider en posant ce jeune homme sur la table d'opération !

HG : Mais docteur ! Il est beaucoup trop lourd pour moi !

DM : Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que ça me fasse ! Vous n'allez pas contester mes ordres tous de même ?

HG : Non non docteur ! C'est juste que je voulais vous prévenir que je risquai d'endommager le corps de ce jeune homme.

DM : Peu importe posez le sur la table d'opération et bouclez la !!!!

HG : Bien docteur.

Après un quart d'heure d'effort , l'infirmière parvint à faire glisser le corps de Harry Potter sur la table d'opération, sous l'œil amuser du docteur qui n'a pas lever le plus petit de ses doigts pour venir au secours de la jeune infirmière. Il l'aurait volontiers aidé s'il ne la détestait pas autant.

C'était maintenant l'heure de sauver Harry Potter, dont le cœur c'était arrêter depuis 20 minutes déjà.

Générique de fin : (avec l'air de « Amour Gloire et Beauté » pour ceux qui connaissent)

AMOUR CHOC ET SANTE palalalala palala

Un doc' qui fais baver palalalala palala

Une infirmière pas douée palalalala palala

HP sera-t-il sauvé ? Palalalala palala

AMOUR CHOC ET SANTE palala

_Et voili voilou._

_Alors qu'est ce que vous en avez penser ? Aimer ? Détester ? Le seul moyen pour que je le sache est de m'envoyer une review._

_Bon je sais c'est très court, mais don't worry, le prochain sera plus long. En plus j'ai déjà rallongé celui là, il était beaucoup plus court avant._

_Allez je vous dit à dans deux jours !!!_

_CamDark_


	2. C'est quoi un électrochoc ?

_Je tiens à vous présenter mes excuses. Je vous avais dit que je posterais mes chapitres tous les deux jours sauf cas exceptionnels. Et bien justement, ces cas exceptionnels se sont produits !!!!!!!!!! Non seulement, j'avais une montagne de devoir (bon j'avoue c'est pas nouveaux !!), mais en plus ma sœur était là ce week-end !!!!!!! Donc, je vous pris encore une fois de m'excuser, j'espère que ça ne se reproduira plus !!!!_

_Les RAR maintenant :_

_Bon comme la plupart d'entre vous m'on laisser une review similaire, je vais faire des RAR grouper._

_Elliotnaiss, Evanescente, Cutie Lily et Yunakiss : Ben je suis vraiment très heureuse que ça vous ais fait triper, c'est pas facile de faire rire tout le monde, surtout avec mon humour tout pourri !!!!!!_

_Atalanta de Tebas : Et bien très cher Atalanta, je ne vois pas en quoi cette fic est insaine ? Lol, en fait si, peut-être l'est elle un pitit pitit peu alors. Enfin bref, heureusement ton homologue semble l'apprécier, elle !!!!!_

_Beunny : Lol, moi aussi j'imagine bien ce très cher Ronald en train d'utiliser un ordi. Mais n'oublie pas que c'est un AU et là il sait parfaitement utiliser cette engin infernal !!!_

_Jorajho : Ben honnêtement, je sais pas qui ne connaît pas cette série culte. Moi j'ai grandi avec cette série, c'est toute mon enfance, je me rappelle encore les fois où j'étais chez ma mamie et que nous écoutions Amoure Gloire et Beauté en buvant notre Ricoré et en mangeant notre brioche !!! Tu t'en fous de ma vie !!!!! Bon c'est vrai, ce n'est pas passionnant, j'avoue. Enfin bref, voici la suite !!!!_

_Bien sans plus de blabla voici LA SUITE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**C'est quoi un électrochoc ?**

Rappel du chapitre précédent : L'infirmière après moult effort pour hisser Harry Potter sur la table d'opération à enfin réussit. Le docteur Malfoy s'apprête donc à sauver le jeune homme.

HG : Docteur ! Comment allez-vous sauver ce jeune garçon ?

DM : Et bien, **SI** vous étiez intelligente, vous sauriez que l'on utilise des électrochocs pour réactiver le coeur.

Le toubib soupir devant l'incompétence flagrante de son infirmière et il comprendra très vite à quel point son inculture est grande.

HG : Docteur ? Qu'es-ce qu'un élétrochote ?

Le docteur en question, manque de s'étrangler avec sa salive et écarquille ses yeux d'un bleu gris de stupeur (NDA : la couleur des yeux n'a bien entendu pas la moindre importance devant la tragédie qui se déroule en se moment même. C'était simplement pour qu'on ait l'impression que la phrase était longue).

DM : Vous...vous pouvez me répéter ça ?! Dit-il d'une voix qui trahissait son désarroi et son désappointement. (NDA : Quel belle phrase. Je m'émeus). (ND la Direction : les notes de l'auteur ne sont pas à prendre en compte et ne font en aucun cas avancer l'histoire. Merci de votre attention).

HG : Heu oui. Qu'est-ce qu'un élétro machin ? Dit elle sans se douter un seul instant du fléau qui allait s'abattre sur elle dans les prochaines secondes.

DM : Vous...vous ne savez même pas ce qu'est un électrochoc ?! **Mais c'est pas vrai c'est pas possible !!! Comment vous avez bien pu devenir infirmière !!!!!!!!!!!! Vous n'êtes... vous n'êtes...CENSURE !**

(Devant la violence des propos énoncés par le docteur Malfoy, la Direction c'est vu contrainte de censuré cette partie d'une rare vulgarité et qui pourrait nuire ou même choquer les plus jeunes comme les moins jeunes. Pour plus de détail se rapporter à l'ouvrage : L'art de la CENSURE édité par les éditions dans la collection . En nous excusant du gène occasionné. LA DIRECTION)

(NDA : Je remercie la direction pour cette magnifique censure de mes propos injurieux que je m'était appliqués à écrire pendant plusieurs heures voix glacial qui fait froid dans le dos grâce à vous je ne sais plus où j'en suis).

Revenons en à nos injures. A non c'est vrai. Et bien, revenons en à l'histoire.

Une fois la colère du docteur passée (NDA : pour ceux que ça intéresse, ça à durer 10 minutes non-stop) et l'infirmière remise en état (NDA : 20 minutes), ils décidèrent, enfin non, LE docteur décida qu'il était peut-être temps de sauver Harry Potter, qui, je le rappel, à le cœur arrêter depuis déjà 55 minutes. (NDA : logiquement il est mort, mais ce qui a de bien dans les histoires c'est que tout est possible).

DM : Infirmière, pourriez-vous, s'il vous plait, me passer les électrodes ? Dit il d'une voix qu'il s'efforçait de rendre douce, mais sans succès, car il sentait déjà venir la redoutable question.

HG : Les... les électrodes ? Dit l'infirmière d'une petite voix tremblante.

Bingo pensa le docteur. Il avait anticipé la question. Il respira un grand coup pour se donner du courage, mais surtout pour éviter de découper en rondelle cette potiche en face de lui.

DM : Oui, se sont les espèces de blocs gris et blancs qui se trouvent sur la table juste en face de vous ! Mais surtout n'y toucher pas. Faites juste glisser la table vers moi. Dit il d'une voix basse et grave pour éviter de réduire en charpie cette gourde qui se trouvait devant lui. Pardon, je voulais dire cette splendide infirmière au QI de coléoptère passant sous les roues d'une voiture et cuisant sous un doux soleil de début de printemps.

HG : Voi...voilà docteur. Dit elle d'une toute petite voix, quelle essayait de rendre douce et mélodieuse pour éviter de se faire traiter de nouveau de la sorte par le docteur. (cf. Plus haut dans la partie censuré).

DM : Merci voix à gelé le désert du Sahara et de Gobi en même temps. Bien, nous allons peut-être comme je vous le disais réussir à le sauver. Enfin, je veux dire que JE vais peut-être y parvenir.

Le docteur Malfoy prend une électrode dans chaque main et les places de chaque côté du corps du jeune Harry Potter. Il appuya sur les boutons et.....

Générique de fin :

AMOUR CHOC ET SANTE Palalalala palala

Un doc très énervé Palalalala palala

Une infirmière secouée Palalalala palala

HP toujours pas sauvé Palalalala palala

AMOUR CHOC ET SANTE Pala lala

A SUIVRE

Niark niark, comme ça vous êtes obligés de lire la suite si vous voulez savoir se qui se passe.

J'espère que vous êtes content ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long que l'autre, j'ai fais de gros effort alors soyez sympa. UNE TITE REVIEW.

CamDark


	3. Pétage de plombs et réponses

_Mon très cher lecteur. Nous arrivons déjà à la moitié de cette fic. Je sais ce que tu vas. Tu vas me dire « Mais pourquoi !? ». Tu auras raison de me dire cela fidèle lecteur. Après ce chapitre, il n'en restera plus que deux. voix étrangler Surtout ne pleure pas lecteur sinon je sens que je vais...snif...ça y est, je pleure. Tu vois...snif...ce que t'as fais...snif...lecteur...BOUHOUHOUHOUHOU !!!! _

_Aller...les RAR :_

_Jorajho : T'inquiètes pas je continue !!! Pour ta question et bien, he he ! Je n'y répondrais pas, je tiens à garder un petit suspense ! Continue de lire et tu verras bien !_

_Je t'adore Nargesse : J'adore ton pseudo !! Faudra que tu me dises pourquoi tu t'appelles comme ça ! Ca m'intéresse, pour de vrai. Sinon, ben la suite, c'est maintenant !_

_Sans plus attendre...ouininininin !!! La suite ! l'auteur continu de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps ._

Rappel du chapitre précédent : L'infirmière a passé les électrodes au docteur Malfoy, après bien sûr, que ce dernier lui est expliqué, en toute gentillesse, ce qu'était ces choses étranges. Le docteur s'apprête donc à sauver le jeune Harry Potter, dont le cœur est arrêté depuis 55 minutes.

**_Pétage de plombs et réponses_**

Le docteur Malfoy appuie et réappuie mais rien à faire, le courant ne passe pas (NDA : entre les électrodes ET entre l'infirmière et lui. Suivez moi bien surtout !!!). Le docteur se tourne vers l'infirmière. Celle-ci, sentant qu'elle a encore gaffée, tente tant bien que mal, de se cacher derrière le corps inerte qui se trouve sur la table d'opération. (NDA : pour ceux qui feraient de l'alzeimer, je parle de Harry Potter. Ne venez pas me dire après que j'oublie des gens. Je tente de penser à tout le monde mais c'est pas facile !!) Le docteur s'approche doucement de l'infirmière, qui décidément ne passe pas inaperçue.

DM : Dites moi, commence t-il d'une voix sensuelle pour la mettre en confiance, auriez vous, par le plus grand des hasard, oublié de brancher les électrodes ?

HG : Les...les brancher...mais...mais je ne savais pas...vous ne me l'aviez pas dit...je ne...ne savais pas.

L'infirmière sentant venir la foudre qui allait s'abattre sur elle dans les secondes qui allait suivre, envisagea une retraite vers la porte, qui se situait à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle fut alors surprise, lorsqu'elle entendit un rire de psychopathe, sortir de la bouche du docteur. Elle était trop bête cependant pour se rendre compte que le rire du docteur n'avait vraiment rien de son rire habituel. Elle se mit alors à rire avec lui, et c'est à ce moment là que le toubib explosa de colère.

DM : VOUS NE SAVIEZ PAS !!!! MAIS B####L DE M###E JE PEUX SAVOIR COMMENT VOUS AVEZ PU DEVENIR INFIRMIERE ALORS QUE VOUS N'ÊTES QU'UNE PAUVRE C###E !!!!?

(NDA : Désolé pour la censure, mais j'y suis contrainte par cette pn de me de Direction. _VOUS SAVEZ CE QU'ELLE VOUS DIT LA DIRECTION !!!! _Oups ! Salut chef, comment allez vous aujourd'hui voix douce et mielleuse. _Je vous préviens tous de suite mademoiselle, si jamais je vous reprends à introduire un langage vulgaire dans votre histoire, j'envoie des gros bras vous régler votre compte !!_Aucun prob chef salut militaire. _Bien. Je vous laisse alors._ Heu, où j'en étais déjà ? Ah oui, ça y est !)

L'infirmière, complètement blanche et paralysée de la tête aux pieds, regarde le docteur avec des yeux de merlans fris (NDA : vous voulez un dessin : OoO). L'infirmière trop effrayée pour dire quoi que se soit, se contente de fixer le doc la bouche grande ouverte.

DM : VOUS ALLEZ ME REPONDRE !!! Dit il en la secouant comme un prunier. (NDA : ne me demander pas pourquoi un prunier, c'est comme ça)

L'infirmière est tellement apeurée qu'elle se met à parler à toute vitesse.

HG : etbienenfaitmonpèreconnaitledirecteuralorsilmaengagéeetvoilà.

DM : JE VOUS DEMANDE PARDON !!!? Dit il en la lâchant pour lui permettre de reprendre ses esprits. (NDA : elle a très peu d'esprit mais ça lui prend beaucoup de temps pour les reprendre, ses esprits. Je sais, c'est très dur de me comprendre, mais bon, essayé de suivre le cours de mes pensées incohérentes tout de même.)

L'infirmière puise dans ses réserves de courage (NDA : il faut qu'elle puise très profondément) et lui dit :

HG : Mon...mon ît le directeur et je...je cherchais une...une job alors il...il m'a engagé.

L'infirmière baisse les yeux et regarde ses mains magnifiquement manucurées. Le docteur Malfoy la regarde et ne peut s'empêcher de penser que le directeur doit être un vrai c...heu non, je veux dire, un vrai fou pour l'avoir engagé.

DM : Bien, au moins maintenant, je sais pourquoi vous êtes complètement nulle. MAIS J'AIMERAIS SAVOIR POURQUOI JE DOIS VOUS SUPPORTER À LONGUEUR DE JOURNEE ALORS QUE LE DIRECTEUR AURAIT PU VOUS PRENDRE COMME SECRETAIRE !!!! Bien que je doute que vous ayez les compétences requises pour ce poste !!! En fait, je suis certain que vous n'avez aucune compétence !! (NDA : Et ben, faut pas l'énerver le docteur Malfoy. Pas content là !!)

Après cette longue réplique, le doc regarde l'infirmière. Il fut surprit lorsqu'il constata qu'elle était rouge de gêne. Elle se tortillait et se balançait d'un pied à l'autre. Elle finit par relever la tête et plongea son regard noisette dans ceux couleur tempête du docteur, qui ne comprend, mais alors pas du tout, ce qui se passe.

HG : Heu...en fait...c'est parce que je...je...heu...je...

L'infirmière rougit de plus bel. Elle a atteint à présent la couleur des cabines téléphoniques anglaises, autrement di, un rouge très intense.

DM : OUI !!!VOUS QUOI !!!

Le docteur s'approche de l'infirmière. Leur visage ne sont plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. (NDA : La tension monte en toi lecteur !!! Mais patience) Elle prend une grande inspiration et lui balance à la figure à grand coup de postillons :

HG : PARCE QUE JE VOUS TROUVE BEAU ET QUE JE SUIS ATTIRE PAR VOUS !!! VOILA POURQUOI !!!!

Cette fois, c'est le docteur qui prend une mine apeurée. C'est bien la première fois que quelqu'un hausse le ton sur lui. Mais ce qui l'effraie encore plus, c'est qu'il n'est pas gêné par ce que vient de lui dire l'infirmière. Sans comprendre ce qui lui arrive, il prend l'infirmière par la taille...et l'embrasse (NDA : CA Y EST, IL L'A FAIT !!!! C'EST TROP CHOU) Puis il l'a repousse. (NDA : Niark, niark, auteur sadique) Le docteur reprit contenance et demanda à l'infirmière

DM : Branchez moi ces électrodes. Nous avons peut-être une chance de le sauver.

HG : De le sauver ? De sauver qui ?

L'infirmière est complètement déconnectée de la réalité, repensant sans cesse au baiser de son cher docteur.

DM : Harry Potter, sombre idiote !!

Ces mots ramenèrent l'infirmière à la dure réalité de la vie.

HG : Ah oui !! C'est vrai, j'avais oublié !! (NDA : Misère !)

L'infirmière brancha les électrodes et le docteur recommence l'opération. Cela fait déjà 1heure et 30minutes que le cœur de Harry Potter ne bat plus.

Générique :

AMOUR CHOC ET SANTE Palalalala palala

Un doc qu'a explosé Palalalala palala

Une infirmière choquée Palalalala palala

HP riqu'de crevé Palalalala palala

AMOUR CHOC ET SANTE Pala lala

_NDA : vous voyez Monsieur le directeur, j'ai su me tenir. Mouais, MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI VOUS A PRIT DE FAIRE CA !!!!! De faire quoi, de pas introduire de langage vulgaire ? Mais c'est vous qui...JE NE VOUS PARLE PAS DE CA !!! JE VEUX SAVOIR POURQUOI VOUS AVEZ LAISSER LE DOCTEUR REPOUSSER L'INFIRMIERE !!!! Mais, c'est dans mon histoire !! VOTRE HISTOIRE JE M'EN BALANCE !!! IL FAUT FAIRE CE QUE LE PUBIC ATTEND !!! Heu... c'est-à-dire ? C'EST A DIRE UNE HISTOIRE D'AMOUR ET UNE FIN A LA « IL VECURENT HEUREUX ET EURENT BEAUCOUP D'ENFANT » !!!!! Mais, c'est MON histoire et j'en fais ce que je veux !!! Et bien non !!! Je vous retire le droit de continuer votre histoire et je vais mettre quelqu'un d'autre à votre place !!!! Mais vous avez pas le droit de faire ça !!! BIEN SUR QUE SI, C'EST MOI QUI DETIENT LES DROITS SUR CETTE HISTOIRE !!!!_

_Le directeur claque dans ses doigts boursouflés et deux gros malabars s'approche du pauvre auteur qui comprend pas ce qui lui arrive. Elle s'empare des pages de son histoire et parvint à échapper au deux grosses brutes. Elle cours à en perdre haleine et se réfugie dans une beine à ordures. Elle prend une feuille et se met à écrire la suite de son histoire, en se demandant comment elle va bien pouvoir l'envoyer à ses lecteurs._

_Mais que va-t-il se passer ? Harry Potter va-t-il mourir ? Le doc et l'infirmière vont-il sortir ensemble ? L'auteur de cette histoire complètement loufoque, va-t-elle sortir de sa beine à ordures ?_

_Suite peut-être !! Si l'auteur parvient à avoir suffisamment de reviews pour que la Direction accepte de la réintégrée dans leur équipe de conteur d'histoire, sans cela l'auteur restera à tout jamais dans sa beine à ordures coincée entre une boite de conserve pour animaux et un morceau de jambon pourri depuis maintenant 6 mois. Il faut au moins 5 reviews. (Qu'est ce qu'on ferais pas pour des reviews !!!! ; ) )._

_CamDark_


	4. LE SAUVETAGE ! enfin

_Lecteur, je suis enfin de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! Lol, désolé, folie de l'auteur)après ce temps d'attente interminable. Me pardonneras tu de mon retard ? J'espère que oui, car j'ai de très bonnes et même d'excellentes raisons pour ne pas avoir poster de chapitre plus tôt. _

_Je tenais aussi à te dire quelque chose qu'il m'est très difficile d'écrire, mais tu dois rester fort (Et moi aussi par la même occasion). Ceci est… respire à fond l'avant dernier chapitre de cette incroyable et stupide histoire. Je sais, je sais, c'est vraiment dur de ne pas pleurer ou sauter par la fenêtre, mais surtout ne fais pas ça lecteur chéri ou tu ne connaîtras jamais la suite de l'histoire._

_Bien. Tu es bien casé sur ta chaise ? Tu es prêt à lire ce qui va suivre ? Ok, mais d'abord :_

_Réponses aux RAR :_

_TatooLight : Tu trouve vraiment que mon générique est bien ?!!! Ca tombe bien parce que moi aussi je l'aime beaucoup ! Lol, pourquoi c'est censuré ? Ben, c'est sensé être du G alors je veux pas avoir de problème pour ce qu'a dit le docteur Malfoy !! Parce que moi j'y suis pour rien ! Je ne fais que retranscrire les propos du doc ! Pour « Maîtresse et patient », j'avoue que je connais pas. Faudra que tu m'en reparles et que tu m'expliques ce que c'est comme série ! Tu trouves vraiment que c'est pathétique ? Mmmh mouais un peu beaucoup quand même, lol !_

_Heaven Black : Comment ça mon histoire est conne, moi je la trouve très spirituelle !! Lol. Toi, tu paries que Harry revit que dans 5h ? Les paries sont ouverts !!!!!!!!!! Pour ce qui est du doc, moi aussi j'aimerais bien qu'il soit le mien, imagine jouer au docteur et au malade la fille bave sur son clavier et son cerveau est complètement bugué face à l'image qu'elle vient de créer dans les méandres insondables de son esprit…puis elle revient à la dur réalité de la vie et se rend compte qu'elle n'a pas beaucoup avancer dans la rédaction de sa réponse. Au fait !! Grâce à toi, mon « super » boss, a bien voulu me réembaucher. Mon salaire à diminuer de 65, mais bon, je reste fidèle à toi lecteur (NDA : si ça c'est du français, moi j'suis comme mon boss. QU'EST CE QUE CA SIGNIFIE ?! Rien du tout voyons, sourire angélique avec auréole sur le dessus de la tête. OTER MOI CE SOURIRE NIAIS !! ET VOTRE AUREOLE NE TROMPE PERSONNE !!!merde. Je peux continuer boss ou vous allez continuer à me postillonner dessus jusqu'à ce que je me noies ? Allez-y continue, continuer. Mais je vous préviens, je vous tiens à l'œil, et si vous faîtes encore la moindre réflexion sur ma personne, JE VOUS VIRE SUR LE CHAMPS ! Et vous retournerez dans votre benne à ordures avec votre bouffe pour chien et votre morceau de jambon avarié. ET MAINTENANT AU BOULOT !!! Ouais ouais, pas la peine de me cracher à la figure, c'est pas ça qui me fera avancer. RESTER POLIE SINON JE REDUIS ENCORE VOTRE SALAIRE ET VOUS VOUS RETROUVEREZ A LA RUE PARCE QUE VOUS N'AUREZ PAS DE QUOI PAYER VOTRE LOYER !!!! M'en fous j'suis propriétaire. FERMER LA ET AU TRAVAIL !!! Si vous continuez à me gueuler dessus j'aurais beaucoup de mal à y arriver. Le boss part et me laisse enfin seul pour que je puisse me concentrer sur ma « fabuleuse et incontestablement passionnante » réponse à ta review. Je crois que c'est la NDA la plus longue de l'histoire de… cette histoire tout comme ta review d'ailleurs, c'est effectivement elle la plus longue que j'ai reçu, je te fais donc l'honneur de mettre la réponse la plus longue !!!!! Merci qui ? FAUT ABSOLUMENT QUE TU ME REDONNES TON ADRESSE !! JE SAIS PAS POURQUOI ? Y A DÜ AVOIR UN BUG ? MAIS TON ADRESSE EST À MOITIER EFFACER !!!!! Donc si ça t'intéresse toujours de parler avec moi ben renvoie moi un mail mais à mon adresse e-mail qui est dans mon profil, là au moins il devrait pas y avoir de censure ! _

_Bon allez, j'arrête de raconter ma vie et je passe à l'histoire !!_

_Ah oui ! Je tiens à dire que la boîte de conserve et le morceau de jambon avarié n'ont subi aucune séquelle durant mon séjour dans la benne. Ceci était pour rassurer les nombreuses personnes ayant porté plainte pour maltraitance de bouffe périmé. Merci de votre attention._

_Je pense qu'il serait peut-être temps de passer à l'histoire, qu'en dis tu lecteur ? Tu es d'accord avec moi, et bien c'est reparti pour un tour !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Pour faire un cour résumer : Le docteur s'apprêtait à sauver Harry Potter grâce à la magie… des électrochocs. Malheureusement ça ne fonctionne pas puisque l'infirmière à, dans un moment d'égarement sans doute, oublier de brancher les électrodes. En fait non, elle n'a pas vraiment oubliée puisque qu'elle n'était pas au courant (NDA : quel splendide jeu de mot, pas au courant, courant électrique. Pas compris ? Tant pis j'me marre toute seule). Le doc pique une immense colère (NDA : je vous passe le détail), il embrasse l'infirme… oups, l'infirmière, il la repousse et recommence l'opération pour sauver Harry, qui attend depuis déjà 1h20min. Voilà pour le résumer.

**_LE SAUVETAGE !!!! (Enfin)_**

BZZZZP !!! BIP BIIIIP !!! BZZZZP !!! BIP BIIIP !!! BZZZZP !!! BIP BIIIP !!! BZZZZP !!! BIP BIP BIIIP !!! (NDA : suspense) BZZZZP !!! BIP BIIIP !!! BZZZZP !!! BIP BIP BIP BIP !!!

Harry Potter se réveille enfin, ne comprenant pas du tout où il se trouve. Lorsqu'il regarde autour de lui, la première chose qu'il aperçoit est une infirmière aux cheveux rose et à l'air ahurie, en totale admiration devant un docteur tout sourire, à l'air sévère et « légèrement » arrogant (NDA : C'est un Malfoy avant tout ne l'oublions pas).

HP : Mais que m'est-il arrivé ? Dit il d'une voix pâteuse et tremblante, ne comprenant rien à la situation et se demandant pourquoi il avait du mal à respirer. (NDA : après 1h30 c'est déjà un miracle qu'il s'en soit sorti)

DM : Votre cœur c'est arrêter de battre durant une période de une heure et trente minutes.

Le jeune homme regarde le docteur Malfoy avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et la bouche prête à gober les mouches à leur passage. Le docteur attendit que le jeune garçon se remette du « terrible » choc.

DM : Mais nous avons fini par réussir, enfin non, J'AI réussi, au bout de nombreuses péripéties,le doc foudroie l'infirmière du regard, celle-ci pensant qu'il lui fait des yeux doux lui envoie un sourire des plus charmeur, le doc roule des yeux devant l'idiotie congénitale de son infirmière à vous ramener à la vie (NDA : et tout ça en toute modestie bien évidemment). Mais j'ai tout de même été légèrement aidé, mais très légèrement. (NDA : faut bien expliquer la présence de l'infirmière, s'il à tout fait, il a pas besoin d'elle et elle serait à la rue. L'ai pas si méchant le doc). Le docteur se tourne vers l'infirmière qui rougit instantanément devant son regard rempli de désir et d'agacement profond (NDA : si vous parvenez à imaginer son regard, bravo, vous avez une imagination débordante et surtout vous êtes extrêmement fort).

HP : Vraiment ?! La seule chose dont je me souvienne, c'est d'avoir chatter avec mon ami Ron. Il a fini par quitter la conversation. J'étais tellement bouleversé que mon cœur c'est brusquement mis à battre de plus en plus fort. Il a certainement dû s'arrêter à cause des émotions trop fortes que j'ai subies. Je me rappelle avoir tenté d'écrire un message sur MSN pour prévenir Ron, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps. Est-ce que c'est normal docteur ?

DM : Oui, je crois (NDA : au point où on en ai, tout peut paraître parfaitement normal. Non ? Donner moi votre opinion sur la question, ça m'intéresse). J'ai déjà entendu parlé de se syndrome. Vous dîtes que vous étiez sur MSN, c'est bien cela ?

HP : Oui, tout a fait. Répond un pôvre pitit Harry tous désorienté.

DM : Oui, je crois que je comprends ce qui vous est arrivé.

HP : C'est grave docteur ? (NDA : fallait bien que je case la phrase type de tout « bon » roman médical quelque part. Roman médical n'existe pas, dû moins pas à ma connaissance, je vous rassure vous avez bien lu, c'est juste que je savais pas comment appeler ça. Roman loufoque, rocambolesque, merdique ?)

DM : Je ne sais pas trop, il faudra consulté un spécialiste.

L'infirmière descend de son petit nuage de la même couleur que ses cheveux, (NDA : rose bonbon pour ceux qui ne s'en rappelle pas) pour lancer l'une de ses répliques stupides et dépourvu d'intérêt, dont elle a le secret qui se transmet de génération en génération depuis que la lignée des pauvres cruches existe, c'est à dire depuis la nuit des temps.

HG : Mais…vous…vous êtes un spécialiste, non ?

DM : Bien sûr que oui pauvre cloche (NDA : ne jamais oublier ses bonnes vieilles habitudes). Je ne suis pas spécialisé pour se genre de syndrome voilà tout. Moi, je suis spécialiste en cardiologie. Je suis le meilleur !! (NDA : Que de modestie imprégnant se somptueux docteur n'est il pas ? Réplique pourrie, faites pas attention, je m'arrange pas au fils de cette histoire).

Harry Potter commence sérieusement à perdre patience, il tente de calmer ses nerfs à vifs et y parvient au bout d'un incommensurable effort de concentration (NDA : j'exagère un tantinet seulement).

HP : Est-ce que vous allez finir par me dire ce que j'ai ou va falloir que j'attende jusqu'à la St Glainglain ?

DM : Du calme jeune homme. Nous ne sommes pas pressés. Ah, quel impatiente jeunesse !! (NDA : et une deuxième réplique pourrie ! Une !) Ce syndrome a un nom très particulier, il me semble que ça s'appelle les Mauvais Symptômes dû à un Nordinateur. Voilà pourquoi on a appelé la boîte de conversation MSN. (NDA : je sais pas où je vais chercher des idées aussi pourraves, je crois bien que je devrais aller me faire soigner. C'est contagieux la conneries ?)

HP : Mais dans MSN, il n'y a pas de O pour ordinateur.

DM : Je sais. Mais la personne qui a découvert se syndrome pensais qu'un ordinateur s'écrivais avec un N au début. Lorsqu'il a su que ce n'était pas le cas, il était trop tard ; le syndrome avait été enregistré sous se nom et aucun moyen de le corriger.

HP : Et quels sont ces symptômes ?

DM : Et bien, pour ceux qui ne passe pas trop de leur temps sur MSN, de simple étourdissement, parfois des vomissements (NDA : c'est réjouissant tout ça dit donc !! _FERMER MSN VOTRE VIE EN DEPEND !!!_Chef calmer vous, c'était juste pour rire. Qu'est-ce que vous faite ici d'abord ? _Je suis venu voir si vous n'étiez pas en train de rêvasser comme à votre habitude._ Et bien, comme vous pouvez le constater, je travaille, donc se serait bien si vous pouviez dégager votre corps poilu hors de mon bureau._ JE VOUS DEMANDE PARDON!!!!?_ Non je disais, j'aimerais bien connaître le nom de votre prof de muscu pour avoir les mêmes abdos._ Oh, et bien, sachez que je ne fais aucun sport. Tout ce que vous voyez est naturel _surtout le gras._ ET MAINTENANT REPRENEZ VOTRE TRAVAIL ET ARRETER DE TERRORISER VOS LECTEURS !!!!!!!_ Oui M'sieur !!!!)

DM : Combien de temps passer vous sur MSN ?

HP : Ca dépend. Durant les vacances, je peux y rester toute la journée. Sinon, en période scolaire, j'y passe 5 à 6 heures.

DM : Voilà où est votre problème. Je suppose que lorsque vous êtes sur MSN, vous ne voulez à aucun prix quitter votre écran, pas vrai ?

HP : Heu oui, c'est vrai que ça m'est de plus en plus difficile de fermer mon ordi le soir, enfin le matin vers 4h.

DM : Vous êtes vraiment accro dîtes moi ! Enfin bref, vous faites ce que vous voulez. Lorsque vous vous retrouvez seul sur MSN, est-ce que votre cœur bat plus vite ?

HP : Oui, mais il me semble vous l'avoir déjà dis (NDA : pas de mémoire).

DM : Peut importe. L'important c'est que vous êtes réellement intoxiqué. Vous êtes au niveau le plus élevé de l'échelle de Voldemort. C'était le nom de l'inventeur.

HG, qui nous fais l'immense plaisir de se réveiller de nouveau : Mais, je pensais que vous n'étiez pas un spécialiste, alors comment faîtes vous pour savoir tout ça ?

DM : Si vous regardiez un peu autour de vous au lieu de dormir comme à votre habitude, vous vous seriez aperçut que j'avais pris un livre sur le syndrome de MSN. Vous êtes vraiment désespérante.

HG, qui n'a pas écouter un traître mot de se que lui a dit le docteur : Ah, alors si je comprend bien M. Potter va devoir aller se faire soigner dans un centre de désintoxication.

DM : Mais vous savez que vous êtes étonnante ! C'est bien la première fois depuis que vous êtes ici que vous dîtes quelque chose de censé !!! Ce jour est à marqué dans l'histoire de cette hôpital !

Des confettis se mettent à tombés du plafond et une musique de fanfare se fais entendre. Le docteur tire l'infirmière vers lui et entame la danse de la victoire, c'est-à-dire qu'ils tournent à en avoir mal au cœur. L'infirmière tombe par terre lorsque le docteur la lâche, elle crie sous l'effet de la douleur et tout redevient parfaitement normal dans les secondes qui suivirent, enfin, « normal » est un bien grand mot compte tenu de se qui c'est passé depuis le début de cette histoire.

HP : Il va donc falloir que j'aille dans un centre ?! Harry commence à paniquer mais il n'en laisse rien paraître grâce à son entraînement qu'il a suivi avec des moines zen, qu'ils lui ont appris la maîtrise zen spécial angoissés stressés.

DM : Si vous voulez éviter une nouvelle attaque oui, c'est ce qu'il faut que vous fassiez.

HP : Mais, où puis-je trouver ses centres de désintoxications ?

DM : À ma connaissance, il n'en existe qu'en Corée.

HP : Mais, où vais-je trouver l'argent pour me rendre là bas ?

DM : Ca se n'ait pas mon problème. Répond notre charmant docteur si serviable et généreux de sa personne.

HP : Mais, comment je vais faire ?

DM : « Mais », je n'en sais strictement rien, à vous de vous démerder.

HP : J'ai au moins droit à mon buffet gratuit et à volonté ?

DM : Heu oui, mais je ne vois pas ce que sa vient faire la dedans.

HP : Je réfléchis mieux l'estomac plein (NDA : il est comme moi lol).

DM : Bon et bien je ne vous retiens pas. Il faudra penser à me payer.

HP : Je vais réfléchir.

DM : C'est ça aller réfléchir en mangeant mais ne penser pas vous en sortir comme ça, je veux mon argent et je l'aurais. Je sais, où vous habiter. Dit il d'une voix qui n'était pas pour rassurer le jeune Potter qui était mort de peur devant ce docteur, qui avait tout d'un psychopathe prêt à vous réduire en bouilli. Autrement dis, il faisait peur.

Harry sortit de la salle d'opération, laissant le docteur seul, avec encore et toujours, son éternelle infirmière.

Générique de fin :

AMOUR CHOC ET SANTE Palalalala palala

Le doc a tout expliqué Palalalala palala

L'infirmière n'a fait qu'rêver Palalalala palala

HP a été sauver (de justesse) Palalalala palala

AMOUR CHOC ET SANTE Palalalala palala

_Voilà voilà ! Pas fâchée d'avoir terminé ce chapitre, je me lève tôt demain et je suis crevée !!! Avez-vous un commentaire, une remarque,…une insulte ? J'attends vos reviews avec impatience !!!_

_Merci encore pour votre patience._

_CamDark_


	5. Le commencement d'une belle histoire

_Salut à toi cher lecteur. Nous voici arrivée à la fin de cette fantastique épopée (un brin exagéré j'en conviens). Ceci est donc la dernière fois que notre docteur préféré et notre infirmière déjantée apparaissent. Il est vrai qu'il sera très dur de s'habituer à leur absence dans ta vie. Mais je suis sûr que tu parviendras à survivre lecteur. Tu es fort. J'ai confiance en ta capacité d'encaisser n'importe quel choc, bien que celui-ci risque d'être plus important que les autres (On est dans le mélodramatique jusqu'au bout, ça va me faire pleurer lol). Lis ce chapitre et soit heureux (J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Autant être stupide jusqu'à la fin. Ne t'inquiète pas, dès la fin de ce chapitre, je fonce droit à l'asile le plus proche pour entamer le processus de la guérison. Ca va être dur, et surtout très long). (Comme tu as pu le constater, j'ai fais un effort de style. J'ai réussi, Dieu seul sait comment, à faire des phrases cohérentes et dans un style quasi soutenu. 'Un immense panneau d'affichage apparaît dans les airs sur lequel un gigantesque 'Applause' s'inscrit et la foule en liesse applaudit la magnifique auteur que je suis')._

_Réponse aux reviews :_

_'la fille inspire à fond'_

_TatooLight : Merci pour l'info, je vais tenter de trouver ce sketch, j'ai bien envie de rire un bon coup, bien que je me marre déjà à relire les conneries que j'écris (oui je sais, je me marre toute seule, mais bon faut bien trouver de quoi s'occuper non ?) donc, re-merci pour ta review et j'espère de tout cœur que tu aimeras ce dernier…snif…chapitre…_

_Heaven Black : Heu, t'ais sûr que tu veux manger le jambon, bon, personnellement je m'en fout mais tu viendras pas porter plainte après pour intoxication alimentaire, lol. Et puis de toute façon, je ne peux pas te permettre de manger ce jambon avarié, sinon je serais poursuivit par le syndicat de « la bouffe pourri qui ne demande qu'un peu de compassion » hem hem…pardon pour ce moment d'égarement. Je vais maintenant éclairer ton demi neurone, pour moi le fait de ne pas avoir manger avant de me mettre à écrire a une grande importance !!! En effet, j'écris des choses cent fois plus connes quand j'ai pas mangé, la preuve en ai fait avec ce RAR que je suis en train de faire, lol !! Eh, c'est vrai que t'ais devin !!! Mais ce chapitre ne portera pas seulement sur leur « relation »', mais quand même un peu, je te laisse en juger par toi-même ! Bon aller, il me reste encore des réponses à rédiger !! A la prochaine !!!!!_

_Atalanta : Oui, c'est vrai que c'est assez normal de passer 5h sur un ordi, moi je trouve même que c'est pas assez, lol !!!! Pour l'adresse, ben désolé mais y a que le docteur Malfoy qui l'a et il est…comment dire…'occupé' avec … Je te laisse, j'en déjà trop dit !_

_Phoenixa : Contente que ça t'es plus, enfin que ça vous est plus !! Vous êtes combien ? Sinon, ben la suite c'est maintenant !!!_

_Si j'ai oublié des gens veuillez m'en excuser._

_Bon maintenant que ça c'est fait, passons à l'histoire !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Rappelduchapitreprécédent (NDA : j'vois pas pourquoi j'en mettrais pas pour le dernier chapitre !!!!) : Harry a été sauvé par notre fantastique et merveilleux docteur d'amour (NDA : c'est MON docteur d'amour !!!!). S'en suivit une explication des plus détaillée et complexe sur ce qui était arrivé à notre ami. Une fois cela dit, il parti pour avoir enfin, le buffet si délicieux qui l'attendait. Il était d'autant plus délicieux qu'il était gratuit. Le docteur et l'infirmière se retrouvent donc SEULS !!! (NDA : interdiction de baver sur le clavier ou où que se soit durant la lecture de ce chapitre !!! Ceci était un message de la Direction).

**Le commencement d'une belle histoire. **

(NDA : Wouah ! Quel titre ! C'est époustouflant ! Je m'émeus. Lol, l'auteur qui se fait des compliments).

Le docteur regarda le brun sortir d'une démarche…zigzagante. Il appréhendait le moment où il devrait être face à son DESTIN (NDA : Je sais, je sais, à l'asile et vite !!) autrement dit, face à son infirmière !!! Il prit donc tout son temps pour ranger son matériel. Il prit les électrodes et les débrancha, puis il coupa l'alimentation du générateur à électrochocs (NDA : Va savoir si ça existe). Il remit les électrodes sur la table prévue à cette effet et fit rouler ladite table à son emplacement d'origine, tout en tournant délibérément le dos à l'infirmière. Celle-ci semblant comprendre le malaise du doc (NDA : elle comprend enfin un truc !! Serait elle devenue intelligente ? Impossible) ne dit rien sur la conduite quelque peu discourtoise du docteur…de ses rêves (NDA : Je pouvais pas m'empêcher d'ajouter ça. Allô ? L'hôpital psychiatrique !!). Une fois que le docteur eu tout rangé et nettoyé (NDA : Pour ceux qu'ça intéresse, ça lui a prit 1h 36min 32secs), il ne put ignorer plus longtemps la jeune femme qui avait fini par s'asseoir sur la table d'opération (NDA : pas de pensées déplacées, non mais. Espèce de pervers va !!!). Il la regarda longuement, s'attardant sur certains détails (NDA : Que m'arrive t-il j'écris bien, c'est incroyable !). Il inscrivit dans son esprit chacune de ses formes, chacun de ses traits (NDA : et chacune de ses rides, lol, j'suis méchante). Il s'arracha à sa contemplation muette pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. Ils se rapprochaient imperceptiblement l'un de l'autre (NDA : je sors de ces mots moi ! Plus de trois syllabes quand même !!). Ils étaient si proche à présent, qu'ils pouvaient sentir le souffle (NDA : fétide) de l'autre.

-Félicitation docteur Malfoy !!! Vous avez, une fois de plus, accompli un vrai miracle !! (NDA : niark niark, tu t'y attendait pas à celle là). C'était le directeur de l'hôpital, le docteur Rogue, qui venait de briser le moment magique qui s'était installé quelques secondes auparavant. Mais se moment c'était envolé à tous jamais, emportant avec lui l'allégresse dans laquelle se trouvait les deux jeunes gens (NDA : franchement tu trouves pas cette phrase magnifique !! Je pensais pas que je pouvais écrire comme ça).

HG : Heu…Monsieur le Directeur ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Demanda une pauvre petite infirmière, légèrement irritée d'avoir été interrompu de la sorte, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sauter sur son docteur chéri d'amûr.

Le Directeur Rogue : Je ne vous ai pas parlé à vous ! Cessez donc de fourrer votre nez dans les affaires des autres !! Ca nous ferait des vacances !!!! (NDA : Décidemment, tout le monde lui crie dessus à l'infirmière).

HG : Désolé Monsieur le Directeur, je n'voulais pas vous ennuyer…

DR : Trop tard, c'est déjà fait ! Maintenant, ayez l'obligeance de pousser votre tête rose et vide de mon champ de vision !!

HG : Bien sûr Msieur, tout de suite Msieur.

DR : Et on ne dit pas « Msieur » !!! On dit Monsieur le Directeur ! Qu'est-ce qu'on vous a donc apprit à l'école des infirmières ?

HG : Ca existe ça ? (NDA : elle est mal là).

DR : QUOI ?!! NE ME DITES PAS QUE VOUS N'AVEZ JAMAIS MIS LES PIEDS DANS CETTE ECOLE ?!!

HG : Ben si, je vous ais jamais dis que j'y était allée.

DR : C'est une plaisanterie ?!

HG : Ben non, Père ne vous a jamais dit que j'avais fais l'école d'infirmières, vous lui avez même pas demandé. Vous m'avez engagé immédiatement.

DR : Votre père ?

HG : Ben oui Mr Granger votre ami. Vous vous en rappeler pas ?

DR : Ah mais oui bien sûr, la petite Granger ! Je suis vraiment confus. Je t'avais confondu avec cette cruche de Parvati Patil. Elle aussi c'est teint les cheveux en rose et est bête comme t…heu…ses pieds. Dit-il en changeant d'expression faciale en une fraction de secondes, ce qui déstabilisa pendant un instant la jeune femme.

DR : Alors comment va tu ? J'espère que tu n'embêtes pas trop le docteur Malfoy. Il est très susceptible et s'énerve pour un rien (NDA : on avait remarqué).

HG : Oh non, Je l'aide du mieux que je peux. Mais c'est pas facile. Y a tellement de choses que je ne connais pas. Mais je fais des efforts.

DR : Je suis fière de toi ! Mais fais attention, si tu apprends trop de choses, tu vas avoir le cerveau saturé et surtout un terrible mal de crâne. Remarque, je ne m'inquiète pas trop pour toi, il faudrait déjà que tu saches faire cuire un œuf ! Heureusement qu'elle est bête sinon elle aurait comprit l'insulte et j'me retrouvais au chômage. Note pour moi-même : Ne pas oublier que c'est le père de cette fille qui finance l'hôpital.

HG : Oh non, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'apprend les choses petit à petit et le charmant docteur Malfoy est très patient avec moi !

DR : Vraiment ? C'est étonnant ! Le pauvre. Note pour moi-même : prévoir une augmentation pour le doc Malfoy. Il le mérite !! Passée toute ses journée avec elle c'est le supplice !! J'espère qu'il ne m'en veut pas trop de lui avoir assigné de force cette gourde. Faudrait quand même pas que mon meilleur cardiologue se mette à jouer les filles de l'air sinon je peux dire adieu à la réputation de cet hôpital et à mon salaire élevé par la même occasion. Il avait besoin de naître beau en plus d'être doué en cardiologie ? Il aurait pas pu se contenter d'être un bon docteur ? Maintenant à cause de son irrésistible charme, il se coltine cette chose rose. Heureusement, elle est plus bête que méchante…Elle fait pitié !

Pendant ce long monologue intérieur de la part de son Directeur, la jeune Granger c'était contenté de le regarder avec un sourire niais et d'attendre qu'il reprenne la parole (NDA : Que voulez vous, c'est dur de parler quand on a rien à dire. Elle en sait quelque chose).

DR : Au fait, en parlant du docteur Malfoy, où est-il ce bougre ? Il était là il y a 5 minutes.

HG : Il a dû aller se chercher quelque chose à manger et surtout à boire avec toute la salive qu'il a utilisée.

Le directeur leva un de ses sourcils, signe de sa totale incompréhension. Il décida de ne pas poser de questions. Il s'avait pertinemment que cette fille déchaînait…heu…les passions destructrices de tout ceux qu'elle rencontrait. Combien de fois avait il vu le père Granger hurler sur la jeune fille après avoir perdu le peu de patience qui lui restait. Il se rappela d'un souvenir mémorable, où la colère de Mr Granger avait atteint les summums.

FLASH BACK

C'était lors de la première leçon de conduite d'Hermione. Son père venait de lui expliquer comment faire marche arrière. La jeune fille dans un moment d'égarement sans doute confondit la marche arrière avec la marche avant, ce qui envoya inexorablement, la voiture dans le décor. Ou plus exactement, en plein dans le mur du garage qui venait d'être repeint, faisant s'écrouler toutes les étagères sur lesquelles étaient posées des dizaines d'outils, de pots de peinture, de livres sur le bricolage, etc…Que le père avait mis 2 SEMAINES à entreposer et à cataloguer. Autant dire qu'après ça, la voiture ressemblait plus à une sculpture de l'art moderne qu'à la magnifique Mercedes qu'elle était avant l'accident. Autrement dit, elle ne ressemblait plus à rien. Heureusement, ni Hermione ni Mr Granger n'était blessés. Jamais Severus n'avait autant rit de sa vie. Non pas que se soit drôle, c'était même désolant vu l'état de la voiture, mais se fût la réaction de Hermione qui fût irrésistiblement hilarante : « Oups, c'était pas ça la marche arrière ? Il pourrait tout de même le marquer sur leur petite boîte noire. Comment ça s'appelle déjà ? ». S'en était suivi la plus grosse colère de Mr Granger. Mais autant qu'il hurle sur les murs, eux peut-être l'auraient écouté, bien que le mur du garage menaçait de s'écrouler et donc il n'aurait pas été en mesure de l'écouter. Ceci était une petite parenthèse (NDA : En référence à mon prof de math qui en fait sans cesse. Tu t'en en fous ? Je te comprends). En effet sa fille n'avait apparemment pas comprit qu'elle venait de détruire la voiture de luxe de son père. Elle se contenta donc de demander : « Tu crois pas que je devrais avoir ma propre voiture ? Parce que la tienne elle ressemble à rien !! ». Que voulez vous répondre à ça ?!! Rien. Et c'est ce que fit Mr Granger. Il partit faire un tour, en espérant que tout ceci était un cauchemar, que sa fille n'était pas une imbécile et que sa voiture allait parfaitement bien ! Il pouvait toujours rêver. Il laissa donc planter là sa fille, qui continuait à parler toute seule. C'est à partir de se jour que la jeune femme rentra à l'hôpital, non pas comme malade mentale, mais comme infirmière. Son père espérant qu'elle parviendrait à apprendre quelque chose. Peine perdue.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

A se souvenir, Rogue ne pu se retenir d'éclater de rire, sous le regard inquiet de l'infirmière. Elle haussa les épaules et laissa le Directeur dans son hilarité, bien décider à retrouver le docteur de son cœur. Comme elle l'avait devinée (elle devait avoir une sorte de 6ème sens pour ces choses là), elle le retrouva à la cafétéria.

Il en était à son 5ème café. Il voulait se donner du courage pour pouvoir affronter de nouveau le regard de l'infirmière. Comme il ne servait pas d'alcool à la cafétéria, il s'était rabattu sur le café. Il espérait que la caféine l'aiderait. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il avait été incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, la moindre insulte, lorsqu'elle avait posée ses yeux noisette sur lui, il s'était senti déconnecté. Ca ne lui était jamais arrivé de se retrouver à cours d'insulte et ça l'inquiétait. Une nouvelle sensation c'était insinué dans tout son corps. Soudain, il réalisa l'horreur de la situation. Il était tombé amoureux !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

« Non, c'est pas possible !! Moi, le beau, le grand, le respectable Draco Malfoy, meilleur cardiologue d'Angleterre et sans doute du monde entier, ne PEUX PAS être tombé amoureux de cette cruche !!!!!! C'est contre les lois de la nature !!! Quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent que moi, ne peux aimer qu'une personne équivalente à ma personne !!!! _Oui mais tu dois bien avouer qu'elle te plait._ Toi la conscience je t'ai pas sonnée à ce que j'sache !!!!_ Rohlala !!! Qu'est ce que tu peux être borné, j'essaye de t'ouvrir les yeux moi !!!_ Ouais ben, va ouvrir les yeux de quelqu'un d'autre et fous moi la paix !! _Très bien. De toute manière, c'est elle qui va t'ouvrir les yeux puisqu'elle s'en vient par ici !_ Quoi ?!! »

Le doc leva les yeux de sa tasse de café et aperçut la jeune infirmière se diriger vers lui d'un pas assuré. Elle vint s'asseoir en face de lui et planta son regard dans celui de Malfoy. Dès que son regard croisa celui de l'infirmière, le pauvre docteur se retrouva à des kilomètres au dessus des cieux. Il devait, environ, avoir atteint Uranus.

Le silence s'installa. Pendant plusieurs minutes, aucun des deux ne parla ; se contentant d'observer l'autre.

De son côté, Draco tentait tant bien que mal de se convaincre que tout ceci devait forcément avoir une réponse rationnelle. Elle l'avait peut-être envoûtée !! Non, cette idiote étant incapable de voir la différence entre un tube de colle et un tube de savon pour les mains (il l'avait constater lorsque celle-ci lui avait tendu un tube de soi disant savon qu'elle venait d'acheter dans un magasin. Il ne la connaissait pas comme maintenant. À l'époque, elle lui avait paru convenablement intelligente. Mais quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait les mains collées ensemble, il comprit bien vite qu'il s'était trompé sur la jeune femme. Et ceci ne fut que le début d'une suite de catastrophe, plus terrible les unes que les autres), non elle aurait été incapable de préparer un envoûtement correctement sans faire exploser tout Londres.

« _Mais ouvre les yeux bon sang de bois, sinon tu vas virer fou !!!!_ Mais c'est pas possible !! Imagine toi un peu à ma place !! Tu ferais quoi si tu découvrait que t'éprouvais des sentiments amoureux pour cette chose rose ?!!!_ Heu, ben j'sais pas moi !! C'est à toi de trouver la réponse en lui disant que tu l'aimes !!!_ Pourquoi monde cruel ? Pourquoi me faire ça à moi ?_ Parce que tu fais chier le monde !!_ Ouais bon, ça va !!!_ Tu te décides ? Sinon moi je te laisse planter là et tu pourras toujours courir pour que j'vienne t'aider de nouveau !!_ Non ne m'laisse pas seul avec elle !!_ Ok, alors tu vas lui dire tout ce que je te soufflerais, on est d'accord ?_ Ok, ok, c'est bon j'me rend !_ Alors voilà c'que tu vas lui dire… »._

Le pauvre doc effrayé, se concentra sur se que lui disait sa conscience. Il finit par ouvrir la bouche mais aucun son n'en sorti pour commencer puis…

DM : Heu…ça vous dirait…d'aller manger un verre ?

« _Mais non espèce d'abruti !!! Tu confonds tout !!!! »_.

DM : J'voulais dire…ça vous dirais qu'on aille prendre un verre ensemble et qu'ensuite je vous invite à dîner chez moi ce soir ? Il avait dit tout ça d'une voix chaude et sensuelle. Aucune femme n'y avait jamais résistée, même la plus réticente des filles. Alors autant dire qu'avec elle, c'était du tout cuit.

« _Bravo !!!! Dray tu savais qu't'était vraiment un Dieu ? Là j'avoue que t'as fais fort !!! Quelle prestation !! Je suis ému !!!!J'ai enfin pu faire un homme de toi !!!_ Tu vas continuer encore longtemps ? J'ai plus besoin de toi, alors fais de l'air !!!! J'aimerais être seul avec elle si tu vois ce que j'veux dire. _Suffisait de demander mon grand !!! »._

HG : Avec le plus grand des plaisirs !!! Et vous pourriez me faire visiter votre chambre ?!! (NDA : aucun sous-entendu, lol)

DM : Mais avec joie ma chère ! Je pense que le Directeur ne nous en voudras pas de partir plus tôt que prévue.

HG : Je pense que non. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était en train de rire comme un fou et je pense qu'il doit continuer encore. Et puis, nous avons fait notre travail. Le jeune Potter est sauvé alors, partons !!

DM : Vous avez raison partons ! Puis-je vous proposer mon bras ?

Le docteur tendit son bras à l'infirmière. Celle-ci le prit avec grand plaisir. Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la cafétéria. Tout les regards se tournèrent vers l'étrange couple. De nombreux murmures furent échangés. Parvati Patil se leva d'un bond. Elle comptait bien répandre la rumeur selon laquelle « Le docteur Malfoy est amoureux de l'infirmière qu'il déteste tant !!!! ».

L'infirmière en question, ne prêtait pas la moindre attention à tous ces commérages. Elle était concentrée sur SON docteur. Si elle n'avait pas été si absorbée à le contempler, elle aurait sans doute pu remarquer le mur qui se trouvait en face d'elle et qui se rapprochait inexorablement. La collision était inévitable. Elle heurta le mur de plein fouet et s'étala sur le sol, sous les rires de tous ses collègues. Le docteur Malfoy piqua alors une de ses crises. Mais pas contre l'assemblée qui riait. Non non, contre l'infirmière qui était en train de le faire passer pour le dernier des imbéciles.

DM : VOUS N'ETES VRAIMENT QU'UNE PAUVRE IMBECILE !!!! MEME PAS CAPABLE DE REGARDER DEVANT VOUS !!!!! MAIS QUI EST-CE QUI M'A FICHU UNE IDIOTE PAREILLE…

Il la releva et continua de l'insulter. Il continuait toujours en arrivant dehors et continua tout le long du chemin qui menait chez lui…

AMOUR CHOC ET SANTE. Palalalala palala

L'histoire est terminée. Palalalala palala

Que va-t-il se passer ? Palalalala palala

A vous de deviner. Pala laaaaaaaaaaa

**FIN**

_Et voilà, c'était donc le dernier chapitre !!!!!! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas. Je prévois une suite. Si bien sûr j'ai suffisamment de reviews à mon goût. 10 minimum, sinon ça sert à rien que je continue pour une minorité de gens. Mais bon, si y en a que 9 ça ira. Et je veux qu'elles viennent de personnes différentes !!! Non c'est pas du chantage lol. Bon aller salut et à la prochaine !!!! (Peut-être)._


End file.
